bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Kumiko
An Shimigami with her father being hollow tries to battle the will to kill her foes, as well as to save herself aside from this she is pretty normal a drunk most times but a good hearted dude. Appearance He is a black hair as well as mostly a loose black suit outfit or just normal as well as she mostly when in bored as well as she has in her Shimigami form with her Zanpakuto at her side with Navy blue eyes and a black hair he is a half shimigami hollow crossbreed. Personally His personally is very lazy yet Smart and hard worker when need be, but she does have a bad habit of being a drinker of wine which means being a drunk is both good and bad however in her human form she does do a teacher job so she is well manner and stuff at schools. However in his shimigami form she is sometimes loud-mouth, as well as a bit well she is extremely dangerous and willing to kill an enemy if they become too great of a problem, as well as he would ratter be back at home drinking than fighting her enemy mostly of the time meaning he is great friends with Rangiku and Gang. Than there is he hollow side his blood of the hollow makes his when she loses control completely wild and does anything to defeat his enemy as well as destroys his enemy as well as any "Enemy" in her wake, so he is kind of like a vizard, annoyed mostly from his older sister he is a pretty nasty at fighting. Zanpakutō Akatsuki (暁; Literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak") - In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of his' Zanakutō is shaped like a Crimson Sheath and Hilt, as well as red line in the metal blade, using the command "Bleed Burn Out~!", it's more cursed than anything due to the fact this sword don't just send them to where they should go like normal onces, it also feeds onto the soul as well eating most of it's energy leaving the person when they get there with barely any spiritual energy. *'Shikai' The Shikai form of a katana sword shaped weapon, but as well as it has the power when striking an enemy uses a type of Anti-Soul weapon than a normal, it will torment the foe, with a slash that leaves a red mark that would torment the foe. however during it appears with a dark blue look and has blue flames around it when in use, the only side effects of this shikai his eyes glow blue was well as a blue flame aura. Bankai: Unknown, perhaps due to the fact she don't like to use it in battle unless has no choose in the matter. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: his demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground facing Captain/Vizard Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi who is the Current captain of Squad three, most times he is a very violent and dangerous at most times. Shunpo Expert: His Shunpo is good enough for her to be able to follow Ichigo, without having her eyes open, as well as when his hollow blood kicks in he move at the level of speed that he is able to keep up with bankai ichigo. Immense Spiritual Power: he possesses a great-level of spiritual power. he possesses a dual type spiritual energy, Shinigami with Hollow Blood, as well as his spiritual aura is made out of blue flames. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, "Empty Disaster" if the kanji is literally translated), out of her right hand, he would unleash a bright Lime-Green or blue flame style Cero, the force of its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to shatter the sword of Byakuya's, however it later reformed due to his shiki after the battle, as well as wounded his right arm very badly. Quotes (Shikai Command) - "Burn Out~!!! Akatsuki~!" (To Large Hollow) - "Light's Out~!!!" (To Byakuya) - "They say that uniting before a common enemy is one of humanity's evil traits. But that's not true. It's not an evil trait; it's the survival instinct of a living creature without it we would fail as a race. (To Ichigo) "Shut the hell up god-damn, you Moron before I Really will Kill You." Category:Hollow Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Fire-Type